


Still Worth Celebrating

by future_fishy



Series: Victuuri Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Day 4, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Smut, Strip Tease, This is so sappy, Victuuri Week 2017, fun sex, giggles, gratuitous use of pet names, post-GPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: “Yuuri,” Viktor rolled them over again so Yuuri was underneath him, “the final’s over now.”“Yes.” Yuuri confirmed, a little confused.“So,” Viktor kissed him, “there’s no reason to worry about you getting sore hips.”“No.” Yuuri confirmed, a little aroused.OR: Viktor and Yuuri go back to the hotel after the GPF, and Yuuri decides what Viktor can kiss instead of the medal.





	

From the moment they were alone in the hotel room they were all over each other. To be honest, Viktor barely managed to wait that long; but kept it to an arm around Yuuri’s waist, since Yuuri usually drew the line at hugs when they were in public (while sober, anyway). But he waited until the hotel room door was closed, just barely. He shifted impatiently while Yuuri locked the door, then pressed him against it, hands firmly on Yuuri’s hips.

“Yuu-ri,” Viktor drawled, inches from the other man’s face, “did you think of something I can kiss instead of the medal?”

“Yes.” Yuuri said, lips curved into a smile.

“Oh?”

Yuuri tugged Viktor closer until they were pressed flush together, “Me.”

Viktor breathed Yuuri’s name against his lips and closed the gap between them. Viktor coaxed Yuuri’s chapped lips open with his tongue, Yuuri’s fatigue-heavy arms wrapped around his back, silver medal pressed between their chests.

“Yuuri—” Viktor gasped as Yuuri teasingly bit his lip. The little minx.

“I love you.” Yuuri said between kisses, “I love you.”

About to return the sentiment, Viktor just gaped as Yuuri pushed himself away from the door and guided Viktor across the room. Viktor giggled as he was lead backwards until his legs hit the end of the bed. Beds, plural, that they’d pushed together to make one. There was a lovely metaphor about their lives in there somewhere, but Viktor didn't have time to think about it, because Yuuri kept pushing. Both of them toppled over onto the mattress, laughing and smiling, even as their foreheads knocked together. Yuuri beamed at him, and Viktor kissed him again.

“I love you too.” Viktor’s hands found their way into Yuuri’s hair, “I love you too, my beautiful _fiancé._ ”

Yuuri’s smile dropped a little, “I’m sorry I didn’t win gold. I—”

Viktor cut him off with a finger to his lips, “Shh, it doesn’t matter. Your free state was perfect, Yuuri, I cried I was so proud. I _am_ so proud.”

Viktor rolled Yuuri off him so they lay side by side, legs tangled together. He looked at Yuuri: he was beautiful, so, so fucking beautiful, _god,_ he was so perfect Viktor hardly believed it, hardly believed Yuuri was _his_. Bringing his hand to Yuuri’s cheek, Viktor pushed a lock of dark hair behind Yuuri’s ear.

“I know I said gold,” Viktor said, eyes on the ring on his own finger, “but I want to marry you anyway.”

Yuuri shook his head, but he didn’t stop smiling, “If I win gold next year, I want to propose to you properly. I have a plan and everything.”

“I have to wait a whole year?” Viktor pouted, and Yuuri kissed him. “Baby, I don’t know if I _can._ ”

“Might be longer, depends on if I can beat you, and Yurio.”

Viktor wanted to tell Yuuri to have more confidence in himself, but instead he said, “Well, if _I_ win gold next year, we’re getting married anyway, I can’t wait that long.”

“Okay,” Yuuri giggled, “deal.”

A comfortable silence fell between them; hushed words and breathy laughs subsiding into longing looks and thumbs grazing cheekbones. They were both tired and Yuuri’s legs felt like lead, but they were also stupidly giddy. The last thing they wanted to do was sleep. Then Viktor had a brilliant thought.

“Yuuri,” Viktor rolled them over again so Yuuri was underneath him, “the final’s over now.”

“Yes.” Yuuri confirmed, a little confused.

“So,” Viktor kissed him, “there’s no reason to worry about you getting sore hips.”

“No.” Yuuri confirmed, a little aroused.

Viktor smirked, and Yuuri set about kissing it off his face. Hands tangled in Yuuri’s hair, pulling just hard enough to hit that goldilocks zone between pain and pleasure. Chapped lips worked against Viktor’s and this time it was Yuuri’s turn to press his tongue against the line of his fiancé’s mouth. Viktor’s lips parted obediently, letting Yuuri lick into him, against the roof of his mouth, along the edge of his teeth. For someone who’s first kiss was a just few months ago, Yuuri was awfully good at this. When Yuuri broke away for air, there was no trace of the smirk that had previously adorned Viktor’s features; replaced with dilated pupils and swollen lips and pale skin flushed pink.

“ _God,_ carry on like that and you might have to top again tonight.” Viktor panted, and Yuuri’s expression looked a little pained, “I’m kidding, love, I know your legs hurt. You won’t have to lift a finger, I promise. I’m going to take such good care of you.”

Giving Yuuri the best sex of his life was the least Viktor could do. Yuuri may not have won gold, but silver was still an amazing achievement. Silver was still worth celebrating. And, to be fair, it was Viktor’s fault he didn’t win gold in the first place.

Viktor unzipped Yuuri’s warm-up jacket and tossed it to the floor somewhere, not caring where it landed. Clean up was a problem for tomorrow-Viktor. The V-neck Yuuri had on underneath gave him access to the dip of Yuuri’s collarbone and he pressed his lips to the newly exposed skin. Viktor kissed a little way up Yuuri’s neck before settling on a spot to leave a very obvious hickey. He sucked and bit at the skin, pulled gasps and moans from Yuuri’s lips with just the sharp nip of his teeth. Viktor left bite marks on him for the world to see, then smoothed over them with his tongue. When Viktor pulled the t-shirt over Yuuri’s head, leaving the medal on, Yuuri grabbed his shoulders.

“Yours too.” Yuuri said, tugging the scarf from around Viktor’s neck.

“Mmm,” Viktor hummed against Yuuri’s mouth, “anything you want.”

Viktor pulled back and stood at the end of the bed, admiring his handiwork. Yuuri lent back on his elbows, lips red and swollen, eyes blown wide as his gaze raked over Viktor’s still-clothed body. Unbuttoning his coat, Viktor smirked; teased Yuuri with his meandering fingers lazily undoing the buttons. He shrugged the coat off his shoulder’s eventually, and Yuuri bit his lip at the well-tailored dress shirt and tie underneath. Viktor looked Yuuri straight in the eyes as he loosened his tie, the fucking tease.

“Viktor, hurry up.” Yuuri whined, hands scrunching the bedsheets impatiently.

Viktor laughed and shook his head, “I’m trying to be sexy…”

“But you’re taking forever.” Yuuri sighed, “And besides, you’re sexy all the time.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, Yuratchka, be patient.” Viktor lied; a little flattery could get Yuuri anywhere and everywhere.

Viktor pulled the tie from around his neck and let it fall to the floor with the rest of his clothes. He _wanted_ to take his shirt off slowly too, but he was growing impatient himself so he undid the buttons as fast as he could. Hands sliding up his own torso, Viktor’s delicate fingers played with his nipples and Yuuri’s mouth went dry. Viktor kept one hand on his chest and Yuuri followed the other as it traced the bumps of Viktor’s abs on it’s way south, until Viktor palmed himself through his trousers.

“Mmm, Yuuri.” Viktor groaned, and Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore.

He sat up and made short work of Viktor’s pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. When he started taking his own pants off Viktor took over, pulling them off before stepping out of his pants. Finally they were both naked. It was about fucking time.

“Vitya,” Yuuri sighed, lying himself back down in the middle of the bed, “fuck me.”

_God,_ Yuuri was going to be the death of him. Pretty good way to go.

Viktor nearly tripped over his clothes in his rush to get the lube and condoms from his suitcase. He returned to the bed just as fast and kissed Yuuri again, silver medal now pressed between their bare chests, cool metal quickly warming with their body heat. His lips traveled down over the fresh bloom of purple on Yuuri’s neck and he licked over one of Yuuri’s nipples.

“Ah, please, Vitya, no more teasing,” Yuuri begged, “I can’t wait anymore.”

“Alright, zvyozdochka, I’ll give you what you want.” Viktor said, all sweet and genuine, “Name it and I’ll give it to you.”

“I— I want your fingers in me, please.”

And Viktor couldn’t have denied him even if he wanted too.

Viktor uncapped the lube and squeezed an ample amount onto his fingers, making sure to warm it before he went anywhere near Yuuri. He lifted one of Yuuri’s legs to hook over his shoulder and kissed the delicate skin of his inner thigh as he pressed the tip of his index finger to Yuuri’s hole, circling it before carefully pushing inside. Licking and biting the inside of Yuuri’s thighs, Viktor opened Yuuri up with his fingers. He went slowly, not wanting it to hurt, but Yuuri whined and tried to push himself down against Viktor’s hand. Tiny gasps and moans flooded the air and it was all Viktor could do not to grind against the mattress, he wouldn’t last like this, god, he wouldn’t last.

“Oh, Vitya, _please,_ I need it.” Yuuri moaned, and Viktor curled his fingers, “Oh fuck, yeah, there _there!”_

Hands fisted in the bedsheets as Viktor hit that spot over and over with each precise thrust of his fingers. At some point two fingers became three but Yuuri wasn’t satisfied, he didn’t feel _full_. But Yuuri knew he would have to wait for what he really wanted, because if he didn’t come from Viktor’s fingers Viktor would be all fucked out before Yuuri was satisfied. His stamina was a blessing and a curse.

“You make such pretty sounds for me, Yuuri.” Viktor awed, “You drive me wild.”

Yuuri looked at Viktor then, struggling not to close his eyes against the pleasure Viktor was giving him. Yuuri barely believed it, how flushed and _wrecked_ Viktor was, just from this. Just from touching him. He had Viktor Nikiforov wrapped around his little finger and couldn’t, for the life of him, comprehend _why_. Viktor was always pliant under Yuuri's hands; a roll of his hips made Viktor’s pupil’s dilate, a few words got him down on his knees. It was too much power for a mere human to have over a legend.

“Vitya—” Yuuri moaned, voice high and straining, “Touch me more, anywhere, just touch me.”

“Your wish is my command, my love.”

Viktor waisted no time in giving some more attention to Yuuri’s nipples; mouth on one, free hand on the other. The fingers inside Yuuri didn’t slow their movements either: Viktor set a relentless pace and — coupled with the bite of Viktor’s teeth on his chest — Yuuri’s vision went white as he came dry, clenching around Viktor’s long, slender fingers. A whimper passed Yuuri’s kiss-swollen lips as Viktor pulled out, feeling all too empty.

“Oh Vitya… Vitya,” Yuuri sighed with each panting breath, “I need you. I need your cock inside me.”

Viktor gulped, audibly. Yuuri made him weak — so, _so_ weak — when he talked like that.

“Fuck, Yuuri, of course.”

Viktor’s hands trembled as he teared open the condom wrapper, overwhelmed with need and desire. And love, so much love. Yuuri’s gaze was a tangible thing, and Viktor felt the weight of it as he rolled on the condom, trying his best with his unsteady hands. He couldn’t help it, when Yuuri looked like that: so beautifully disheveled, hair slicked back, hickies blossoming on his skin, naked except for the medal and the glasses slipping down his nose. Viktor was so blessed, to be the one man who got to see Yuuri like this.

“You have no idea how beautiful you look right now, zvyozdochka. My Yuuri, my love, my darling, my _fiancé._ ”

“Vitya, honey,” Yuuri smiled, big and wide and pretty, “I love you, _anata._ ”

That one always got to Viktor, because that’s what Yuuri’s mother called his father, because it felt so _domestic_.

“I love you too, Yuuritchka.” Viktor smiled back, “Now, what was that about needing my cock inside you?”

Yuuri somehow flushed darker at the repetition of his own words, and Viktor laughed, lightly. Then Viktor accidentally squeezed out a little too much lube, and it was Yuuri’s turn to laugh as some of it dripped off Viktor’s hand onto the bed. They were _really_ going to have to tip room service.

“Vitya, please hurry, I need it.” Yuuri whined,

“Okay, okay.” Viktor said, before lining himself up.

He pushed into Yuuri slowly; half tease, half careful. After Yuuri gave him the go-ahead, he set a steady pace, pulling out until just his head was inside before thrusting back in to the hilt. Yuuri’s every breath carried a moan with it, and the sound was like music to Viktor’s ears. Neither of them were in any state to make this last. Both of them just wanted to come and then curl up on the side of the bed that wasn’t covered in lube, so wrapped up in each other that they could forget there was a world outside this hotel room.

“Mmm, _Vitya_ , faster, harder.” Yuuri groaned, “Please.”

“Oh god, _Yuuri_.” Viktor gasped, picking up the pace.

He pounded into Yuuri fast and hard, sturdy bed frame hopefully saving them a noise complaint from next-door. Pleasure coiled in Viktor, he wouldn’t last like this. A hand went to pumping Yuuri’s neglected cock — slick from the pre-come oozing from the tip, leaving a pool of it on Yuuri’s stomach.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, I’m close, love, are you—?” Viktor said, pausing with each thrust.

“Yes, Vitya, please don’t stop.”

And Viktor didn’t. He wouldn’t dare. He went as fast and as hard as he could, Yuuri’s loud moans spurring him on. It wasn’t long before Yuuri came with a scream, for the second time that night, clenching around Viktor’s cock in waves and spilling over his hand. Viktor came moments later, buried deep and moaning Yuuri’s name.

“I love you, Vitya.” Yuuri sighed in the after glow, “Please marry me.”

“Yes.” Viktor smiled, “But I thought you said you were going to propose after you won gold?”

“Mm, I will.” Yuuri said, and kissed Viktor’s nose, “Although, I feel like I already won gold.”

Viktor stared, confused but smiling.

Yuuri pressed his lips to Viktor’s ring, “I have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at writing sex scenes that don't feel rushed but maybe one day I'll learn :/
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy).


End file.
